Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Pixies, Selkies oraz syrenki
160px Witaj na stronie głównej mojego uporządkowanego chaosu UwU Skoro to wszystko jest wymyślone to hej - ogranicza mnie tylko wyobraźnia! Weź nie graj więcej ani filmów nie oglądaj bo robisz się za bardzo pracowita. Ja wiem że nie wprowadzam nic nowego czy "świeżego" ale jak ktoś ma z tym problem...cóż, to nie mój problem <3 Przydatne linki *Planety w skrócie*Przyszłość moich postaci*Układ strony*PROJECT*Wymiary i takie tam*Lista postaci i ich pochodzenia*Teoria żywiołów*Brudnopis 2*Brudnopis 1**Od autorki* Selkies 'Shanti' Shanti - selkie planety Ohm. Osobowość Wygląd Shanti to selkie o niebieskiej karnacji oraz charakterystycznej dla rasy budowie ciała. Jej ogon jest fioletowy, włosy czarno-szare zaś tęczówki maja cyklamenowa barwę. Twarz selkie pokrywają wzorki zaś w miejscu czoła znajduje się symbol rodzimej planety. Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd nawiązuje luźno do Kali - bogini czasu, zmian, mocy, ochrony, tworzenia i destrukcji występującej w hinduizmie. *Means "quiet, peace, tranquility" in Sanskrit. Pochodzenie thumb|left|230pxOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Shanti ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Nenuphar' Nenuphar - Selkie planety Floreso. Osobowość Wygląd Nenuphar jest selkie o charakterystycznej dla rasy budowie ciała. Jej karnacja jest brzoskwiniowa, włosy jasno zielone a oczy szmaragdowe. Na czole Nenuphar znajduje sie symbol rodzimej planety. Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię jest innym określeniem na lilię wodną, nenufar. Pochodzenie thumb|left|180pxFloreso - jest jedną z planet znajdujących się w Magicznym wymiarze, której gospodarka opiera się głównie na handlu oraz turystyce. Floreso, dzięki dobrze wykorzystywanym skarbom natury i rozsądnej władzy, może poszczycić się statusem bogatej i zadbanej planety. Uliczki w miastach są czyste, kolorowe a mieszkańcy mogą wesoło odpoczywać w słońcu. Chociaż Floreso bez wątpienia ma w sobie pełno uroku i postrzegana jest niemalże jak utopia, ma swoje ciemniejsze oblicze. Mieszkańcy planety są bardzo zaściankowi i zamknięci jedynie na swoją kulturę, podobnie jest z władzą która całą swoją uwagę skupia na planecie zapominając o istnieniu innych, to dlatego nikt nie chce zawiązywać sojuszów z władzami, zwyczajnie się to nie opłaca. Na Floreso obecny jest rozłam między kościołem a władzami, dlatego podróżując do rejonów oddalonych od podległych zamkowi miast można odczuć wielką różnice w ubiorze, sposobie mówienia czy nawet budynkach. Mieszkańcy Floreso w dużej mierze sprawiają wrażenie wiecznie młodych duchem,z pewnością wiele z nich nie poradziliby sobie poza planetą gdyż nie są oni nauczani jak postępować w przypadku kataklizmów (które tutaj nie występują) i mają podstawione dobra niemal pod sam nos. To naród dość rozpieszczony i przyzwyczajony do wysokiego poziomu życia. Od autorki Galeria Nenuphar ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' Syreny 'Audrey' Audrey - czyli pierwsza u mnie tutaj syrenka nie multi-kulti a taka bardziej...klasyczna. Ma śliczne pastelowe włosy. Na twarzy ma łuski niczym Satya i Katya. a jej ogonek jest tak fikuśnie poskręcany. Osobowość *"Królowa Pucharów wskazuje osobę, która wyróżnia się irracjonalnym myśleniem i postrzega rzeczywistość poprzez pryzmat emocji, uczuć i masz wrażenie, że ona zupełnie sobie nie radzi. Jakby żyła w innym, swoim świecie wypełnionym marzeniami i emocjami." Wygląd Audrey jest ciemnoskórą syreną o pastelowych, różowych włosach, fioletowych oczach oraz różowym ogonie zakończonym dopasowaną kolorystycznie płetwą. Część ogona porastają pomarańczowe płetwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest inspirowana strojami z gier "Słodki Flirt" oraz "Eldarya". Caribbean mermaid klik, Fancy Mermaid klik. *Jej osobowość totalnie się utożsamiam okej. opiera się na karcie tarota należącej do małych arkan ("Królowa kielichów" lub "Królowa Pucharów") gdzie "grupa" kielichów symbolizuje pierwiastek wody a to z kolei pokrywa się z tym że Audrey jest syrenką. Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Audrey ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Ileana' Ileana - Wenecka syrenka w kreacji jak na Venice festiwal, z maską. Włosy splecione w warkocz, włoska uroda. Kolory przewodnie - turkusowy, biały, złoty, brązowy. Bardzo lubi projektować kostiumy i teatr. Sama urządzała spektakle teatralne dla najmłodszych z kolonii w których udział brały morskie stworzenia jak kraby czy delfiny dopóki jej kolonia nie została zmuszona do migracji na inne wody z powodu braku pożywienia. Jest bardzo uczulona na punkcie wolności osobistej i niepokorna. Uwielbia też patrzeć na nadmorski świat i przeklina to że jest syreną - zazdrości innym nóg. Może jakaś ludzka znajoma? Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Possibly a Romanian variant of Elena. In Romanian folklore this is the name of a princess kidnapped by monsters and rescued by a heroic knight. Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Ileana ID.jpg Ileana symbol.png Meta timeline *'?' 'Symfonia oceanu' Marama - Takie duże dziecko, uśmiechnięte, kochające i potrzebujące miłości, syrenka w klimatach wysp polinezyjskich pochodząca z Amoris. Za czasów życia w licznej koloni syren, wraz z innymi wypływała na powierzchnię i przygrywała rybakom oraz marynarzom na tamburynie, zabawiając ich nie tylko muzyką ale i dowcipami.Lubi czuć na sobie uwagę, nie jest w brew pozorom naiwna, kiedy jest sama nudzi się bardzo i prowokuje by trochę się "zabawić" kłótnie nie robią na niej wrażenia. Obecnie również przygrywa rybakom naskałach, lecz sama. Jej najbliźsi zaginęli bądź zginęli po ataku potwora morskiego (tego samego co pokonała bohatersko Saga tracąc przy tym płetwę). Mimo przeżytej staty, Marana nie rozpacza. Sądzi że bliscy chcieliby by nadal była dla innych wsparciem i musi być powód dla którego ona przeżyła. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Means "moon" in Maori. In Maori and other Polynesian mythology she was the goddess of the moon and death. Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Marama ID.jpg Marama symbol.jpg MaramaTwarz.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Furia oceanu' Saga - Savage, północ, ostra, bezczelnie pewna siebie syrenka w klimatach Skandynawskich pochodząca z Amoris. Świetnie włada bronią, jej ulubiona to sztylet z którym sie nie rozstaje. Za czasów świetności była znana jako wielka pogromczyni morskich potworów, obrończyni głębokich wód i doskonały strateg. Nie nauczona delikatności, bywa grubiańska i jest niezwykle śmiała, pierwsza do bitki, to dla niej duma zginąć broniąc domu. Na rękach ma pełno krwi oczywiście w przenośni. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Strój Sagi jest oparty na kreacji pt."Queen of the North" z gry "Eldarya". *Possibly means "seeing one" in Old Norse. This was the name of the Norse goddess of poetry and history, sometimes identified with the goddess Frigg. This is also a modern Swedish word meaning "story, fairy tale". *Jej cytat to nawiązanie do słów Qiyany z gry "League of Legends". Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Saga ID.jpg Saga symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Silvia' Silvia -Syrenka (ok 13 lat) Osobowość *Taka wesoła, kreatywna i z obsesją na punkcie tego by wszyscy ją lubili) Wygląd *Ma śliczne kolczyki lampiony i piękne włosy ozdobione kwiatami. Nosi aparat na zęby z takimi małymi rozgwiazdkami. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Silvia jest zainspirowana Roszpunką z "Tangled". *Rhea Silvia was the mother of Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome. This was also the name of a 6th-century saint, the mother of the pope Gregory the Great. It has been a common name in Italy since the Middle Ages. It was introduced to England by Shakespeare, who used it for a character in his play 'The Two Gentlemen of Verona' (1594). It is now more commonly spelled Sylvia in the English-speaking world. Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Silvia ID.jpg Silvia projekt.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Pani z imieniem które chyba nie jest imieniem ale co tam' Tomoe - Potrafi zmienić ogon na nogi chciałam dać kapiąc płetwę w krwi...będzie to zbyt drastyczne? chyba tak więc coś zmienię. mocząc płetwę w czymśtam. Osobowość Wygląd Tomoe jest chuda syreną o bladej karnacji, krótkich czarno-fioletowych włosach oraz azjatyckim typie urody. Ma delikatnie zarysowaną szczękę, małe oczy o brązowych tęczówkach i wąskie usta oraz brwi. Jej ogon jest czarno-czerwony a z ciała syreny gdzieniegdzie wyrastają płetwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd jest inspirowany rybką z gry "Fishdom" *Posiada pierwszy koncept kolorystyczny Shirli - biel, czerwień, czerń, beż, szarość. *Ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w uniwersum Monster High - Ayano. *Jej maska swoim wyglądem oraz kolorystyką nawiązuje do japońskiego teatru Nō. *Jest to jeden z głównych gatunków dramatu japońskiego. Pochodzić ma od ceremonialnych misteriów towarzyszących świętom shintō. Wykonawcy głównych ról w przedstawieniu nō występują w maskach, a akcja koncentruje się głównie na opowieściach o bogach (kami) bądź na walce dobra ze złem (często w formie egzorcyzmów). *Imię postaci zostało nadane po żeńskiej wojowniczce, Tomoe Gozen. Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Maska Tomoe.jpg Tomoe ID.jpg Tomoe pierwszy rysunek.jpg Tomoe symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Tomoe i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Yesenia' Yesenia - Syrenka w klimacie brazylijskiego karnawału. Głośna, eksplozywna, histeryczka śpiewać bardzo lubi i jest przeświadczona o swoim wielkim talencie...którego faktycznie nie można jej odmówić ma piękny, altowy wokal ale zepsute wnętrze. Wypięła się na rodzinkę bo "przynosiła jej wstyd". Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *From Jessenia, the genus name of a type of tree found in South America. This name was first used by Yolanda Vargas Dulché in the Mexican telenovela 'Yesenia' (1970) and subsequent film adaptation (1971). Pochodzenie thumb|leftAmoris - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa , i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Od autorki Galeria Yesenia symbol.png Yesenia ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Ta rybka z fajną antenką' Nerida - Głębinowe coś z frakcji skąd ja znam to słowo??? "Otchłańców" pochodzące z Atlantis. W klimacie "Deep sea fish". No miss to ona nie zostanie ale ma fajne kły i antenkę, o proszę. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Possibly means "water lily" in an Australian Aboriginal language. Pochodzenie Atlantis - podwodna planeta gdzieś poza czasem i przestrzenią, z dala od zgiełku Magicznego Wymiaru, została ona zatopiona w wyniku wojny, mieszkańcy cudem ocaleli, lecz wbrew pozorom - nie przeszkadza im życie w odosobnieniu, mają bardzo rozwiniętą technologię (inspiracja Atlantydą) i nie chcą opuszczać swojego domu. Mało kto wie o istnieniu podwodnego królestwa, znacznie różni się ono od Andros, bowiem cała planeta jest przykryta wodną powłoką, co również znacznie utrudnia opuszczenie planety, ponadto, w odróżnieniu od planety Andros, na Atlantis nie ma syren, mieszkańcy planety to wyłącznie czarodzieje i czarodziejki. Co ciekawe, mieszkańcy Atlantis są w posiadaniu ogromnego złoża energii, magicznej energii, zwanej Sercem Atlantis, to z niego czerpią energię i siłę, dzięki czemu są znacznie potężniejsi i silniejsi od mieszkańców planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Serce Atlantis, a raczej jego moc pozwoliło mieszkańcom na rozwój technologii, pojazdy są znacznie szybsze, a na całej planecie jest szybki i w dodatku magiczny internet. Ze względu na to, że planeta została przed laty zatopiona i cały czas tkwi pod wodną barierą, jest obfita w liczne wodospady, jeziora, rzeki, strumienie i morza. Od autorki Galeria Nerida ID.jpg Nerida symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'?' Pixie 'Wiosna' Flowerone - Pixie patronująca porze roku jaką jest Wiosna. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od słowa "Flower": które w j. angielskim oznacza "kwiat". Pochodzenie Kraina pór roku z którego pochodzą Flowerone, Summer, Leafania i Glacial. Inspo Dzwoneczkiem tzn. pixies stamtąd zmieniaja pory roku na Ziemi. Od autorki Galeria Flowerone symbol.png Flowerone ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Zima' Glacia - Pixie patronująca porze roku jaką jest Zima. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' Escarcha 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imie pochodzi od słowa "Glacial" które w j.angielskim oznacza "lodowaty" Pochodzenie Kraina pór roku z którego pochodzą Flowerone, Summer, Leafania i Glacial. Inspo Dzwoneczkiem tzn. pixies stamtąd zmieniaja pory roku na Ziemi. Od autorki Galeria Glacia symbol.png Glacia ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Holly' Holly - Pixie. Pixie "Ogniska domowego", patronka korzeni (rodzinnych). Ubiór jest inspirowany strojami ala Christmas eve. Pachnie od niej intensywnie cynamonem. Ma włosy koloru cynamonowego, ta przyprawa jest jej główną inspiracją. Lubi świeczki zapachowe a z charakteru jest jak taka miła ciocia, gospodyni domowa. Spoiwo trzymające grupę, gdyby była w jakiejś klasie bohatera rodem z gier byłaby w Support. Ją zrobię na 100% nawet design komponuję ale póki co jest umieszczona tutaj. Jej bliźniaczą czarodziejką jest Sage. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Pachnie od niej cynamonem. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *From the English word for the holly tree, ultimately derived from Old English holen. *Inspiracją przy tworzeniu Holly był klimat świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz przyprawy - Cynamon, kardamon, imbir a także goźdźiki. Pochodzenie thumb|290px Wioska Wróżek 'to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Od autorki Galeria Holly ID.jpg Meta timeline *'Lipiec 2019 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany z Holly i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Jesień' Leafania - Pixie patronująca porze roku jaką jest Jesień. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' Stav 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imie pochodzi od słowa "Leaf" które w j.angielskim oznacza "Liść" Pochodzenie Kraina pór roku z którego pochodzą Flowerone, Summer, Leafania i Glacial. Inspo Dzwoneczkiem tzn. pixies stamtąd zmieniaja pory roku na Ziemi. Od autorki Galeria Leafania symbol.png Leafania ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Pani Śreżoga' Siofra - Pixie patronująca zjawisku jakim jest śreżoga. W klimatach Meridy Walecznej bo mi się śreżoga z lasami kojarzy., powiązana z Arlenattą. Ospała, powolna. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię Means "elf, sprite" in Irish Gaelic. Pochodzenie thumb|290px Wioska Wróżek 'to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Od autorki Galeria Siofra symbol.png Siofra ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Ta męska pixie z paletą większą od siebie Stav - Pixie malowania liści na jesień/jesieni. Chłopak, w szeregach Leafani (jak Escarcha u Glacii) powiązany z Malie. Ma w dłoni nieproporcjonalnie wielka paletę i chodzi umazany resztkami liści w farbie. Nawet na buzi ma trochę farbek. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Odette 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzątko' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest podopiecznym Pixie patronującej porze roku jaką jest Jesień, Leafani. *Imię postaci oznacza "Jesień" w j. Hebrew. Dodatkowe informacje *'Ulubiony kolor' - *'Ulubione jedzenie' - *'Nienawidzi' - *'Domek' - Pochodzenie thumb|290px Wioska Wróżek 'to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Od autorki Galeria Stav ID.jpg Stav symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2019 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie tekst związany ze Stav'em i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Lato' Summer - Pixie patronująca porze roku jaką jest Lato. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd jest inspirowany Jabłuszkiem z serii animacji i serialu 'Truskawkowe ciastko" *Imie Pixie jest słowem które w j.angielskim oznacza "Lato". Pochodzenie Kraina pór roku z którego pochodzą Flowerone, Summer, Leafania i Glacial. Inspo Dzwoneczkiem tzn. pixies stamtąd zmieniaja pory roku na Ziemi. Od autorki Galeria Summer symbol.png Summer ID.jpg Meta timeline *'?' 'Pixie od fajerwerków' Yuelle - Pixie od fajerwerków i świętowania. Pixie Gracie. Osobowość Wygląd Yuelle to Pixie o jasnej karnacji i krótko śxiętych, platynowych włosach. Grzywka opada nieco na jej różowe oczy a fryzurę upiększa ogromną kokardką. Jej brwi są brązowe. Na twarzy Yuelle widnieje delikatny makiaż. *Jej ubranko zdobią wzorki w fajerwerki. Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Kokardzie we włosach. *Czapeczce. *Wysokim tonie głosu. *Pachnie od niej wanilią. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię po peruce z Eldzi - klik. *Jej ulubionym zapachem jest waniliowy. *Jej fryzura nawiązuje do piosenkarki - Sii zaś kokarda w niej do ponufikacji wspomnianej artystki, Songbird Serenade. Pochodzenie thumb|290px Wioska Wróżek '''to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Od autorki Galeria Yuelle ID.jpg Meta timeline *?''' Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija